Show Me
by Yoshirueme
Summary: Eren loves oversized clothes. Particularly sweaters. He doesn't see why that's such a big deal; besides, Levi thinks its adorable! He doesn't care that Eren wears concealing clothing. Not at all!...Right?


"Fuck, Armin! Just because I'm a minute late doesn't mean you have to break my door down!" Eren yelled, still hopping around on one foot as he desperately tried to pull on his left shoe. It was currently 7:50 a.m., and Eren was already done with the day. Morning classes sucked... the brunet heard a loud sigh, and he could practically feel the waves of irritation being emitted from his blond friend, even through the wood of his apartment door.

A muffled reply came a few seconds later. "Eren, if I'm late to the studio because of you, I'll castrate you." Eren cringed at Armin's deadly tone of voice; knowing him, he was probably serious. The blond had never been late to a class in his entire life.

"Yeah yeah, just start the car! I'll be out in a sec!" Eren rolled his eyes and finally succeeded in pulling his converse on properly. He strode over to his full length mirror in his living room, gave himself a once over, and deemed himself presentable before grabbing his things and sprinting out the door.

The judgmental look that Armin shot his brunet friend as he clambered into the car did not go unnoticed. "What?" Eren asked, running a hand through his hair subconsciously. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you ever going to buy clothes that actually fit you?" Armin commented as he pulled out of the parking space and onto University Blvd. Eren and Armin's first classes were different, but they were both about 5 minutes away from Eren's apartment. Since Eren couldn't afford his own car, Armin had agreed to carpool if Eren agreed to come over every Friday night to cook them dinner.

Eren let his mouth fall into a pout. "Levi thinks its cute," he muttered as he folded his arms across his chest. The oversized sweater he was wearing had sleeves that almost completely covered his hands, making them flop all over the place. Eren didn't mind, though; it was what he had been wearing his entire life.

It's not like Eren particularly loved baggy clothes; it's just that he hated tight clothes. Skinny jeans and muscle shirts never appealed to the brunet. He always found them to be uncomfortable and generally unpleasant. As his mother always said, "Comfort over fashion".

Armin shot his friend a sidelong glance before flitting his blue eyes back to the road. Always the responsible driver. "Alright, do whatever you want," Armin relented, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "You're gonna get more shit from Jean today, though."

Eren scowled at the mention of the two-toned male. Just his name pissed him off. "Yeah, well horseface can go suck a dick. I don't care what he thinks, I'll wear what I like," Eren grumbled and sunk into his seat, keeping his eyes glued to the scenery outside. Nature had an odd way of calming him down, and it was certainly doing it's job today. It was overcast, but it was still light outside. The greens of the trees and grass looked so vivid thanks to the downpour of the previous day, which made Eren especially happy.

Armin parked the car with no problems, and both boys got out and walked to their respective classes. Armin had Studio Art, while Eren had Astronomy. Science first thing in the morning wasn't exactly the highlight of Eren's day, but that's what he got for waiting until the last minute to choose his classes.

The only thing that brightened Eren's day was the fact that he would see Levi that afternoon. The raven got off of work early on Wednesdays, and he always came to visit Eren at his apartment and watch random movies until they both passed out. Tonight, they were scheduled to watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Eren had seen it at least 5 times already, but he was scandalized when Levi informed him that he had never seen it. Not once. Who the hell hasn't seen fucking Monty Python and the Holy Grail? Losers, that's who.

So, Eren was planning on fixing that particular problem with his boyfriend tonight. Finally, Levi would be able to appreciate the seemingly random and just plain weird quotes that Eren would occasionally spew out. (For example, the time that he called Jean's mother a hamster, which resulted in Levi fixing a broken nose.)

Jean did, in fact, tease Eren for his choice of clothing at the end of the day. Even though Freckled Jesus was there to relieve tensions, Eren still couldn't resist the temptation of asking the bastard how much his farrier cost and whether or not he was related to Secretariat.

He was dragged away by Marco before things could get physical. Shame.

Eren sighed as he walked into his apartment and placed his keys into the dish by the door. As he took off his shoes, he glared at the cream wall opposite of him angrily. "Why are people so offended by my clothing choices? How does it affect them in any way? So what if I wear large t-shirts and oversized sweaters an baggy jeans?" he thought furiously.

A voice from his living room cut off Eren's train of thoughts. "Did you know that you mutter to yourself when you're upset?" The brunet smiled and rounded the corner, his eyes immediately finding the source of the bored voice sitting on his couch.

Levi had already changed out of his work clothes and was currently wearing a black tank top and gym shorts. Eren's eyes traced the man's pale (but defined) collarbones as he rounded the corner of his couch. "I don't mutter," Eren replied sharply, but he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. Levi allowed a small smile to appear as Eren leaned down for a kiss.

"Hello," Eren murmured against Levi's lips. The other responded by nipping Eren's bottom lip playfully, which earned him a light smack on the side of his head.

"Did you put the movie into the player already?" Eren questioned as he slid onto the couch with Levi. The black-haired man repositioned them so that he was lying across the span of the couch, and Eren was sitting in between his legs, leaned back against his chest comfortably.

Eren got comfortable and soon his mind drifted away as the familiar scenes ran across the screen of his TV. Levi and he had been dating for about a month now, and besides some passionate make out sessions, their physical relationship hadn't progressed. Eren knew that Levi was taking it slowly; after all, the age gap of 9 years was enough to make anyone cautious. Besides, Eren had had his heart broken enough times to know that rushing into a relationship was never a good idea.

Yet, Eren often found himself craving intimate touches. Sure, the couple occasionally cuddled (like they were doing currently), or held hands in public, but Eren wanted more. He wanted to feel his boyfriend's hands run over his body. He wanted to feel Levi's lips gliding across his skin, sucking on his neck and then moving lower and lower and lower-

Fuck.

Eren glared down at his lap, trying to somehow will his hard on disappear. Levi's hands resting on the outsides of his thighs were really doing nothing to help the matter. It was too late; Eren was already excited, and now he was hyperaware of every breath, every brush of Levi's skin against his own. The brunet could feel the blush spreading across his cheeks, and he was just hoping that Levi wouldn't notice how red his ears were becoming.

He did.

"Eren?" The teal-eyed boy shuddered as Levi's low voice murmured right by his red ears. "Are you blushing?" Eren shook his head and squirmed around a bit, trying and failing to get Levi's wandering hands away from the danger zone.

"Hmmm," Levi hummed in Eren's ear as his right hand brushed over Eren's crotch. The brunet let out a pitiful squeak. "And what might this be? Are you thinking of dirty things, Eren?"

"N-no, you're wrong," Eren gasped. At this point, Levi had already started to grind the heel of his palm gently into Eren's erection. That sadist, he was probably enjoying this situation way too much.

"You say no, but this tells me otherwise," Levi teased, his hand still kneading at Eren. His voice had taken on a playful lilt, one that Eren had never heard before. It was deep and sexy and it made his insides burn and his cheeks even warmer than before.

Levi's hands pulled at Eren insistently, silently begging him to turn over, to which he happily complied. Eren whimpered as he felt a hardness meet his own crotch. On instinct, he ground down, which earned him a low moan from Levi that sounded absolutely heavenly.

"E-eren," Levi stuttered, slowly rocking his hips to match his boyfriend's tentative rhythm. "Tell me if this is going too fast."

Eren shook his head and leaned down to Levi's ear. "No, I-ah!- I want this," he replied. As embarrassing as it was, Eren was horny as hell, and there was no way he was going to end this right there. It had been a month, and that was long enough. He wanted Levi, and he wanted him now.

With the go-ahead, Levi growled and pulled Eren into his arms, and then leaped off the couch to get to Eren's bedroom. Once there, he lay the brunet down gently and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. Eren craned his head up and caught Levi's lips with his own. The kiss started of gentle, but quickly become fiery and passionate. Tongues clashed, teeth clicked, and Eren had started making the most delectable, adorable little whimpers that Levi had ever heard.

The raven stopped quickly to let Eren catch his breath and to pull of his shirt. He pulled off his shorts too, until he only had on a pair of tight black boxers. Eren licked his lips as his boyfriend's wonderful body was on display. The only time he had seen it was when Levi was working out, so he never had time to fully appreciate the work of art in front of him.

Eren couldn't even think straight as Levi's mouth connected to his again and his hands started tugging off his sweater. Eren raised his arms to let Levi slip off the top. He was going to resume the make out session with Levi, but for some reason, his boyfriend had frozen. Eren looked up at him questioningly, but the only thing that Levi was looking at was his body.

"Damn you and your big-ass clothes," Levi murmured. "Holy fuck, you're hot."

Levi had no idea what Eren was hiding all those weeks. His clothing style did no justice to his lithe body whatsoever. Eren was tan, toned, and absolutely breathtaking. Levi's eyes followed the thin happy trail right to the waist of Eren's jeans, and he licked his lips subconsciously.

Eren squirmed and blushed under Levi's lustful stare. He really, really wasn't used to this sort of attention before. Just to divert Levi's attention, he reached up and trailed his hands down Levi's abs, all the way to the top of his boxers, before hesitating and then proceeding lower. Levi was jolted out of his daze by Eren's curious hand stroking his cock through the fabric of his underwear.

Levi let out a groan and leaned his head on Eren's shoulder. This encouraged Eren to become bolder, and his hand became faster and more insistent. Eventually, his hand dipped beneath the fabric and he grasped Levi's dick, giving a few experimental strokes.

The raven turned his head to suck on Eren's neck as he continued to give him a handjob. Eren was rather enjoying the low grunts and quiet growls that Levi was making as he pumped his cock at alternate speeds. When he slowed down, Levi would whine deeply from the back of his throat, and when he sped up, Levi would start panting and groaning.

Continuing from Eren's neck, Levi wandered down to his collarbones, laving at them and giving them attention. He continued down, laying a trail of kisses all the way to Eren's chest. The raven toyed with his nipples, hearing whimpers from his boyfriend in response. He moved on once more, this time focusing on Eren's defined abs.

"You were really hiding a lot from me, shitty brat," Levi smirked as he licked Eren's abdomen. He loved the way Eren's stomach contracted with shudders under his touch. "So pretty... Why would you hide yourself from me?"

"I d-didn't...I-I just-" Eren was cut off by his own gasp as Levi massaged his clothed erection once more.

Levi reached down and helped Eren out of his pants and his boxers at the same time, and his gaze fixated on Eren's hard cock that popped out. It was currently resting on his stomach, leaking precum from the tip.

Without any hesitation, Levi leaned down and licked up the precum that coated the head of Eren's cock.

"Ahn-ah!" Eren cried, throwing his head back and threading his fingers in Levi's hair.

"How," Levi licked a stripe up Eren's cock, "Are," up, down, up down, "You. So," He swirled his tongue around the head, "Damn. Beautiful." He finally took Eren into his mouth and eased his cock down his throat. He suckled gently on his dick before coming back up and repeating the process. Levi set a slow pace, driving Eren mad with arousal. Each time Levi came up, his tongue would slide along the head and dip into the slit, collecting the drops of precum that had accumulated.

Levi's cock jumped with want every time Eren let out a high-pitched moan or breathy whine. He reached a hand down to stroke his dick, trying to keep the same pace as his mouth. As Eren's moans became louder and he got closer and closer to climaxing, Levi sped up. The only warning Eren gave was a loud gasp of "L-levi!" before white cum was spurting into Levi's mouth.

Levi swallowed Eren's seed, a little bit dribbling down his chin in the process. He continued to jerk himself off, watching Eren pant and slowly come down from his orgasmic euphoria.

When Eren finally regained his senses, he reached down to help his boyfriend release.

Both his own hand and Eren's hand became too much for Levi, and he soon spilled himself over both of them. He collapsed on top of Eren, panting heavily, but deeply satisfied.

A few minutes later, when they were both calm, Levi rolled over to the other side of the bed and addressed Eren.

"Tomorrow, we're burning all of your baggy clothes."

"What? No!"


End file.
